Losing My Religion
by MercuryAshlingPrincess
Summary: Shuichis Final Farewell Please R


_**Hey All**_

This story was inspired by the song _Losing My Religion_ which as many of you know is sung by **REM**, but the _version_ that I heard was by **Tori Amos**. Which is why the lyrics are done the way she sang it from REMs cover. It came to me so I let my fingers flow over the keyboard and allowed the words to flow from my mind. So Please...

**_Enjoy_**

Tori Amos - Losing My Religion

* * *

Shuichi stood on the stage looking over the sad faces in the crowd. Many understood why he stood there with tears in his eyes, other were just oblivious, not wanting him to go on with what he was planning on doing. The others in his bad, had their eyes all cast downwards to their instruments, they all personally knew why and how Shuichi came to this conclusion.

Tonight the spotlight sat on a pink haired figure in all black. Black leather pants, that flared at the bottom, and a black poets shirt that had a good amount of its buttons undone, revealing a tanned and mature muscled figure, which he had acquired over the years. On his feet he wore knee high black leather boots, with silver buckles lined up on the sides of them. Around his delicate neck he wore a black chocker which was adorned with a silver cross in the centre of it, he wore similar bands around his wrist, yet they were just plain.

He took a slow step towards the microphone that sat in front of him. Each step as if someone had wrapped his feet in cement. When he started to sing, everyone fell silent so as to hear him. He was so quiet, almost a whisper, but what his voice held, went to every ones heart strings.

_Me….me…._

_Me in the corner…_

_Me in the spotlight…_

_Losing my religion…_

_I thought that I heard you laughing…_

_I thought that I heard you sing…_

_I think I thought I saw you try…_

_Mmmm…Na na na…yea…_

Tears flew down his cheeks, his eyes covered by his thick silky pink hair, which had grown down to his shoulders. His shoulders shook as he sang, his arms wrapped around his stomach as if he had been punched. But he never fell, he stayed on his shaky feet. Willing him self to continue.

_Consider this…_

_Consider…the lengths that I would go through…_

_The slip that brought me…_

_To my knees…_

_And I don't know if I can do it…_

_Oh no…I've said to much_

_I haven't said enough…._

_I thought that I heard you laughing…_

_I thought that I heard you sing…_

_Mmmm…Na na na…yea…_

_Life is bigger…_

_I'm bigger than you…_

_And you are not me._

_The lengths that I would go through… _

_Oh no…I've said too much…_

_I've set it up…_

Shuichi swayed tiredly on his feet. His body, after weeks of lack of sleep and food, trying desperately to shut down. But he wouldn't let it, he had to go on, he had to finish.

His fellow band members looked at him with eyes of pity and regret. Even anger. Anger that he was putting himself through this, and anger at themselves for not being able to properly help their friend that they loved more then anything.

_I think I saw you try…_

Shuichi stopped, and held onto the stand that the microphone rested on. Ragged sobs echoed around the room, his body shaking badly with each sob, but then he straightened up slightly, and took hold of the microphone once more. Not looking up he continued to sing.

_Me…me...me…_

_Me in the corner…_

_Mmmm…_

_Losing my religion…_

_Trying to keep an eye on you…_

_And I don't know if I can do it…_

_Oh no…I've said too much…_

_I've set it up…_

_I thought that I heard you laughing…_

_I thought that I heard you sing…_

_Oh…_

_I'm losing my…_

_Mmmm…_

_That's me…_

_That's me…_

_I thought that I heard you…sing…_

The band slowly stopped playing, the room was silent. Now every last one knew why he made that speech. The ones that at first were mad and confused, had their heads bent in shame for their greed. Someone in the crowd started to clap, which was followed by a wave of more, slow at first, then built gradually.

Shuichi bowed his final bow to the crowd, before pivoting on his heel, and swiftly, yet elegantly, taking his leave. The other members following slowly after, keeping their distance.

Tonight was their final night as the band known as Bad Luck.

Shuichi later on that night sat alone in the dark apartment that he once shared with his blond haired lover.

'_Yuki…' _his lovers name rolled off his lips in a low painful whisper, as he looked around the apartment. His eyes resting on a picture of him and Yuki that was shot about 2 years ago, before they found out that Yuki was sick.

Shuichi ran his hands through his hair, which revealed his left ear. On it, hung a small silver hoop, similar to the one Yuki always wore.

All Shuichi wanted, was for his lover to come back into his life. When Yuki died of lung cancer three weeks ago, he took a part of Shuichi with him. The part that everyone had grown to love and adore. The part that made him…him.

He knew that one day he would move on, but love probably wouldn't come around again. No one could possibly ever love him asYuki did, and he would not be able to love another as he did Yuki.

All he wanted was to be with his lover, to hear his cruel remarks, to feel his lips, to see his rare smile. Anything.

But he knew that Yuki wouldn't want him living his life like this. And Shuichi knew, that after this night, he would start his life anew. So tonight, that song was his way of saying farewell to the one he loved.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please _Review_ And Let Me Know What You Think.

**_Love To All_**

_-MercuryAshlingPrincess_


End file.
